


Voltron One-Shots

by cartercarter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartercarter/pseuds/cartercarter
Summary: A collection of works dedicated to the characters of Voltron.





	Voltron One-Shots

Keith was having an okay day, he had gotten a $40 tip from a seemingly rich man in a tux who appeared to be in a rush. Keith had smiled to himself after the man left the store in a hurry, counting through his money. Keith was in the back of the store watering the multitude of their carnations whenever the bell to the store suddenly rang, he walked slowly to the front and went to give a greeting to the new customer when his mouth went dry.

The man that stood before him was absolutely jaw-dropping. Keith blatantly ogled the man before catching himself and forcefully shutting his mouth. The man in question was tall, so tall in fact that whenever he stood up straight he was a solid 6 inches taller than Keith. He had curly brown hair and a splatter of freckles along his tan face. His eyes were the brightest blue that Keith had ever seen... and they were getting closer, oh god. The man was walking over to Keith, mission abort. Mission Abort!-

The man had an angry expression as he walked up and slapped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter and looked Keith dead in the eye. "How do you passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?" 

"Um, you'll need a bouquet of geraniums, aka stupidity. Foxgloves, for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for 'you have disappointed me' and orange lilies for hatred." Keith said in a calm tone, although his heart was racing from the fierce look the attractive stranger was giving him. After he gave his explanation to his customer the man let out a sigh of relief and then a soft chuckle.

"Thanks, man, you're a real one." The man said as he reached over and gave Keith a friendly pat on the shoulder. To which Keith looked down at the mans hand and returned his gaze to those blue eyes awkwardly. He didn't really know how to handle physical interaction with other humans. 

Keith then excused himself to the back so that he could make the bouquet that was full of loathe from the man. 

When he reappeared at the front of the store the man was angrily texting on his phone. Keith took this chance to take in the mans appearance once more. He looked at grey and blue baseball shirt that hugged the mans toned chest snugly. Then he turned his gaze to the blue jeans that didn't leave much to the imagination. He looked at the mans wonky shoes and then looked back up at the mans face, which was smugly looking back at him.

"Like what you see?"

"What do you mean?" Keith asked coolly, trying to appear unfazed by the mans obvious flirting. He was at work. This wasn't the time to be flirting with someone, let alone a customer. He looked to the side to avoid the mans gaze. He saw in the corner of his vision that the man was clearly ogling him back, and a faint blush grew onto Keith's cheeks, spreading to his ears.

"I mean," The man leant onto the counter and into Keith's proximity, his breath brushing along Keith's face. "Do you like what you see? Cause I know I sure do..." he said smugly as he recognized the fact that Keith was now blushing madly. Keith looked up at the man through his thick lashes and let his face contort into a pout. 

"I'm working, sir." he stated, as though it wasn't obvious enough from... well literally everything about this situation.

"And? I don't see anything wrong with having a little bit of fun..." The man said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Keith suggestively. Keith blushed once more, well, actually he never really stopped blushing. Keith looked to the side and let his pout move into a small smile.

"Whatever." he said as he snatched the twenty dollars off of the counter and rang up the order. "Your total is $15.24, sir." he said as he already started pulling out the change. 

"Keep the change, cutie, you deserve it." the man said as he looked Keith up and down again.

Keith discreetly scribbled his number along the bottom of the receipt before handing it to the man hastily. "Have a good day, sir." he stuttered out. The man in question leant in to kiss Keith's cheek softly before pulling back to whisper, "It's Lance, nice to meet you, Keith." he said before grabbing the flowers and turning on his heel to leave the store.

After Lance had left, Keith regained his sanity and reverted from the blushing mess that he had been. He wondered how the man had known his name, he looked around for something that he might've left out, before looking down and spotting his name tag. Goodness, he was such an idiot sometimes.

He smiled as he thought of the interaction he had just had, right before his phone went off with a little 'ping'.

(inspired by demisecualmerrill and koscheiis on Tumblr)


End file.
